Una Extraña Chica
by MisteriosaSaky
Summary: aparese una chica q al parecer tiene una relacion con la viborita ¿que relacion tiene? ¿COMO RAYOS CONOSE A TEZUKA? todo eso y mas descubranlo aqui...muxas parejas...mas de alguna sorpresa...y mucha pero mucha diversionXD SPECIALCAP proximo a ser subidoXD
1. KAORU TIENE NOVIA!

**MisterosaSaky:** Ya se q pot no me pertenece...solo Kaoru y Tezuka!!! Y QUE NADIE SE ATRABA A NEGARLO!!!! (apuntando a todos con una metralleta)

**MisteriosaSaky:** Bien como iva diciendo...este es mi primer fic de pot asi q no sean duros conmigo si?? -...ahora comensemos con la historia...por cierto _**TLAP:** es todos los ahi presentes_ XD

**

* * *

**

**"Kaoru tiene novia??!!"**

Tezuka ya esta reintegrado al equipo luego de volver de Alemania, para muchos es una noticia vieja, ya que de eso han pasado 2 meses, pero aun hay algunas incógnitas para los demás integrantes del Seshun-Gakuen, mejor conocida como Seigaku, como por ejemplo el cambio de actitud de Tezuka frente a algunas situaciones, las cuales se resolverían "Muy Pronto" de una forma un tanto "Inesperada"...

Ryoma camina hacia la escuela cuando se topa con Momo el cual comienza a fastidiarlo con un supuesto amorío.

Momo: Te ves muy distraído hoy (N/A: Como si nunca lo estuviera) debe ser que has conseguido alguna novia por ahí y no nos quieres decir, picaron (Dice mientras lo golpea con el codo)

Ryoma: Ah...?? Me decías...?? (Dice medio dormido)

Momo: Que vamos a hacer contigo..?? Desperdicias los mejores años de tu vida

-De la nada se ve un rayo de luz roja que se posa justo delante de los dos chicos-

Eiji: Momo, préstame 20 yenes...por favor será la ultima vez, hoi, lo prometo (dice mientras corre de espaldas como de costumbre)

Momo: Me debes como 1 millón de yenes, además me e gastado todo lo que me quedaba en comida (Dice mostrando su mochila desbordada de pura comida)

Eiji: Y tu O-Chibi..??

Ryoma: Ehhh..??

Momo: Déjalo esta recién despertando

-Se les cruza Oishi por al lado en medio de la conversación y Eiji se esfuma como genio de lámpara y vuelve a aparecer al lado de el-

Oishi: u.uU Cuanto es..??

Eiji: Son solo 20 yenes esta vez, me los prestarías... hoi?? Hoi??

Oishi: Y para que es esta vez??

Eiji: Mira ese aparador, hay un oso de peluche que le haría perfecta compañía a los demás, hoi

Todos los ahí presentes: U¬¬

Oishi: Esta bien, pero deberías traer tu billetera mas seguido...

-Apenas saca los 20 yenes se le desaparece de las manos al igual que Eiji de su lado-

Oishi: Me siento robado...

Momo: Me pasa igual cuando salgo a comer con Ryoma

Oishi: Ahh??

Ryoma: Ihhh...??

-Se ve Kawamura a lo lejos-

Oishi: EHH!!! KAWAMURA!! AQUI!!

-Kawamura se acerca y haciendo una reverencia saluda a todos los ahí presentes-

Kawamura: De que hablaban??

Momo: De lo injusto de la vida (Dice mientras muestra sus bolsillos vacíos)

Kawamura: Ahh...ya...

Ryoma: Ohh...??

-Interrumpe Inui-

Inui: Hay un 95,43 de probabilidades de que Ryoma se halla quedado despierto buscando a su gato hasta las 2:45 con 3 segundos y 2 milésimas

Tlap exceptuando al sonámbulo de Ryoma: UO.O

Momo: Que apuntes revisas (Señalando el cuaderno que le cubre casi por completo la cara a Inui)

Inui: La nueva receta de Zumo...veras, algo salio mal y esta menos agrio de lo esperado...

Momo: Quemen esa cosa!!!!!!!!!

-Interrumpe Fuji por detrás, siendo seguido por Tezuka-

Fuji: Espero que este mas sabroso que los anteriores...

Tlap esep Tezuka e Inui: UO.o

Tlap esep Fuji y Tezuka: De que hablaban...???

Fuji: De una película nueva que ha salido...le comentaba que me gustaría ir a verla...

Tezuka: Mhhj...(Dice en forma afirmativa)

Ryoma: Uhhh...???

-Se divisa a lo lejos a Kaoru Kaidoh caminando en un estado similar al de ebriedad-

Momo: Oye Mamushi (Sonriendo picaramente) parece que te la pasaste bien anoche...que mas quisiera yo pasar una noche con una chica linda...

Tlap: U¬¬

Inui: Por las ojeras, el cansancio y el mal humor diría que hay un 98.3 de probabilidades de que no hayas dormido bien o te hayas levantado Muy temprano hoy

Kaoru: Fshhhhh...

Oishi: Por que no esperamos a Eiji, todavía es temprano, así aprovechan de descansar Ryoma y Kaoru

-Ryoma se queda atrás a causa del cansancio-

Momo: Vamos a la hamburguesería de la esquina, Tengo descuento al por mayor!!!!(Dice señalando)

-Momo-Chan sale corriendo como alma que lleva "EIJI"-

-El grupito se apresura por alcanzar a Momo, y cuando llegan descubren Sorprendidos a Momo "Y" Ryoma sentados en la mesa-

Kawa: (Mirando hacia atrás) Ryoma...no estaba atrás??

Ryoma: (Mirando al techo pensativo) Se me acabaron las vocales...

-En cuanto se sientan ven a un gran oso de felpa caminando hacia ellos y ven sorprendidos que Eiji viene pegado detrás de el-

Eiji: Miren lo que compre...le insistí tanto al vendedor que en vez de darme el pequeñito me dio este y una escobilla de dientes...

Tlap: U¬¬

Oishi: Entonces eso es lo que traes en tu boca

Eiji: Vuelvo enseguida, voy a guardar a mi oso...

-Se ve a Eiji que se pone en la mesa de atrás y haciendo una fuerza sobre humana intenta de meter ese monstruo de peluche en una mochila de menos de un tercio de su tamaño-

Momo: Por lo menos dinos, Mamushi, si era linda la chica con quien saliste...

Eiji: (desde atrás) HOIIII!!!!!! HOIIII!!!!!(Empujando el peluche)

Fuji: Debe haber sido muy linda para que Kaoru se fijara en ella...

Momo: Tienes razón, Mamushi siempre a sido un tonto en el tema de las mujeres...

Inui: No lo creo, ya que hay un 97.23 de probabilidades de que en este año halla tenido al menos 2.5 novias

Tlap: 2.5???

Inui: Lo siento me equivoque, a veces ni siquiera entiendo mi letra...

Momo: Te vas a quedar callado Mamushi??

Kaoru: Fshhhhh...

Fuji: Interesante respuesta...

-Kaoru se desploma en ese momento sobre la mesa y todos lo quedan viendo pasmados-

Kaoru: Fshhhhh grrraaaaag fshhhhh grrraaaaag fshhhh...

Inui: Son datos muy interesantes (Como diciendo para si...mientras escribe en su cuaderno) Su forma de roncar es muy peculiar y parecida al sonido que emite por molestia, enojo, negación y afirmación...Estos datos servirán mucho para el futuro...

Tlap: UO.o

-Ringgg Rinnnggg-

-Momo contesta el celular de Kaoru-

Cel: Alooo...Kaoru?? Estas bien?? Cuando me desperté ya no estabas así que aproveché de prepararte algo...donde estas??

-Suena el despertador en otra habitación desde el celular-

Cel: Dios, estoy atrasada, nos vemos en la escuela

-Tiit Tiiit Tiit-

Momo: Supongo que no escuchaste Ryoma, esto no es para ti...con razón este pícaro estaba tan cansado...quizás cuantas cosas hicieron ayer en la noche...

Ryoma: Hoi??

Eiji: (D/a con casi todo el cuerpo del peluche dentro de la mochila) NO ME COPIES O-CHIBII!!!!!

Ryoma: Ya lo dije, se me acabaron las vocales...

Inui: Muy interesante...con que eso hace durante la noche cuando amanece cansado...mmmmmm...

Tlap: UO.o

Kaoru: (Despertando) Fshhhh que haces con mi celular...

Momo: Nada casanova...

Kaoru: Ahh??

Fuji: Es hora, debemos irnos...

Momo: Pero todavía no llega mi pedido...Mesero, guárdelo todo, volveré mas tarde...

Mesero: (Pensando) No nos cabe en ningún lado tanta comida...

Eiji: Listo, me perdí de algo??

-Todos ven impresionados la mochila de Eiji apunto de reventar-

-En ese momento los chicos se levantan de la mesa y en el camino le explican todo a Eiji obviamente a escondidas de Kaoru-Chan-

-Al llegar a la Seigaku se divisa un humo grisáceo que divide el grupo a la mitad quedando Fuji, Eiji, Kawamura y Tezuka al lado derecho, y Ryoma, Momo, Oishi e Inui al izquierdo-

Tlap: EIJI!!!

Eiji: Que...no fui yo!!! (Mirándolos enojado, inflando los cachetes y volteándose) estoy molesto!!!

Inui: Y Kaoru??!!

-Todos buscan a Kaoru con la mirada, exceptuando al furioso Eiji y al sonámbulo de Ryoma, encontrándolo 5 metros mas adelante con una chica colgada de su cuello-

Momo: Eiji tiene razón, no fue el, fue...

Fuji: Eso...???

Kawa: Emmm...

Momo: Su novia!!! (Señalando a Kaoru)

Fuji: No esta mal...

Momo: Que dices, esta buenísima, es demasiado para esa víbora

Inui: Esto es muy instructivo...

Eiji: Hoi!!!(Aun volteado)

Ryoma: ZZzzzzz

Chica: Kaoru, aun tengo cositas que hacer, nos vemos en el almuerzo (le besa la mejilla y se esfuma)

Kaoru: Fshhhhh...

Momo: Que linda tu novia, podrías presentármela, así cuando terminen tiene a alguien que la consuele (Al lado de Kaoru con cara de libidinoso)

Tlap: U¬¬

-Todos se dirigen a sus salones correspondientes, obviamente Momo sigue insistiendo y molestando a Kaoru hasta su salón-

-Ya en el receso de almuerzo, se divisa al grupo de titulares del club de tennis, exceptuando al capitán de este, discutiendo de cosas sin importancia-

Momo: Te digo que eran azules!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fuji: Interesante...yo los vi verdes

Kawa: Me parece que eran verdes

Momo: Ryoma!!! Apóyame, tu también lo viste!!!

Ryoma: De que hablan??

Momo: De los ojos de la novia de Mamushi...

-Tlap miran a Kaoru celosos-

Kaoru: Fshhhhh, grrraaaaag... (Tendido sobre la mesa con un RIO de baba saliendo de su boca)

Ryoma: No tengo la menor idea...

Fuji: Y tú que dices Eiji??

Eiji: No se...ni me interesa (Volteándose nuevamente)

Oishi: Todavía estas molesto, ya te pedimos disculpas

Momo: Y tu Oishi?? Que dices??

Oishi: Yo los vi azules

Inui: hay un 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 de probabilidades de que este equivocado al afirmar que tiene los ojos azules

-En medio de la "ferviente" discusión se divisa a lo lejos "algo" que párese ser Tezuka...a pesar de tener la mitad de la cara cubierta con la chaqueta del uniforme y la otra mitad con la mano, se nota claramente que se dirige hacia ellos-

Momo: Ehhh...Capitán Tezuka aquí!!!

-Tezuka corre rápidamente hasta donde se encuentran los chicos y le cubre la boca a Momo-

Tezuka: No digas mi nombre tan fuerte, que es estado todo el día tratando de evita a...esa cosa!!

-Detrás del cuello de Tezuka aparecen unos ojos inyectados de furia-

Chica: A que te refieres con esa cosa??!!!

Tlap esep Kaoru: UO.o

Tezuka: Dios, por que a mi... (Cubriéndose la cara con la mano Izquierda)

Chica: DIOS NO EXISTE!!!!!!!! YO SOY DIOS!!!!!!!! ARREPIENTETE!!!!! (Con llamas Ambientándola, y con una cola de diablo salida de no se donde)

-Tezuka cae al suelo con espasmos y espuma saliéndole de la boca, sus compañeros rodeándolo se ven impactados creyendo ver llegar el Apocalipsis-

Chica: Era broma...Tezuka?? Te encuentras bien?? (Con carita angelical y picándolo con una ramita)

Kawa: Déjalo, es nuestro capitán...

Inui: (Sin despegar la vista de Tezuka, escribiendo a toda velocidad impactado) Datos, datos, datos, datos...

Oishi: Quien sabe que daño le causaste...

Chica: Un ratito mas... (Lo continúa picando)

Tlap: U¬¬

-Desde atrás se escucha el peculiar ronquido de Kaoru lo que hace reaccionar a la chica soltando la ramita saltando la mesa y finalmente colgándose del cuello de K-Chan-

Chica: KAORU!!!! TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO!!!! PENSE QUE NO TE VOLVERIA A VER!!! (Con grandes lagrimas saliéndole de los ojos)

Kaoru: (Ya despierto) Te dije que estaba en este colegio, además solo no me has visto en 2 horas...

Chica: PERO SON 2 HORAS!!!!! SABES LO QUE ES ESO??!!!! TE BUSQUE EN TODO EL COLEGIO EN EL RESESO ANTERIOR Y NO TE ENCONTRE!!!!

Kaoru: No crees que estas exagerando un poco??

Chica: Puede ser...por cierto te traje tu almuerzo!! (Sonriendo con la carita más angelical de su repertorio, mostrando un paquete con comida)

Ryoma: La novia de Kaoru tiene los ojos de dos colores...

Inui: (Borrando sus nuevos apuntes y murmurando para si) Todo mal, todo mal, todo mal, todo mal...

Chica: (Desconectándose de su mundo aparte con Kaoru) Quien?? Yo?? (Señalándose a si misma)

Fuji: No, la chica que esta detrás de ti

Chica: (Mirando para todos lados) No veo a nadie...están seguros?? (Con una expresión totalmente ingenua)

Tlap: U¬¬

Chica: A ustedes lo he visto en alguna parte...ammmm...emmm (Asiendo todo tipo de poses pensativas) AHHH ya los recuerdo, ustedes son los que estaban molestando a Kaoru cuando yo llegue, si no mal recuerdo los separe a todos...se encuentran bien??

Oishi: Eso quiere decir que Eiji no fue el que hizo aquel desastre

Eiji: Te lo dije Oishi... (Volteándose) Miren, una chica esta abrasando a Kaoru!!!!!(Totalmente sorprendido)

Momo: En que mundo vives??!! (Botando la mitad de la comida que tenia en la boca)

Ryoma: Mada mada dane...

Chica: Pero que maleducada soy (Se separa de Kaoru quedando con los brazos totalmente "BABOSIADOS", se sacude tal cual perro secándose y dejando a los presentes todos llenos de baba proveniente de Kaoru) Mi nombre es Saiyuki Amagasaki, y cuales son sus nombres??

Fuji: Mi nombre es Syusuke Fuji (Con una sonrisa menos escalofriante de la habitual)

Momo: Mi nombre es Momoshiro Takeshi, pero puedes decirme Momo-Chan (Sonriendo seductoramente)

Saky: En ese caso puedes decirme Saky, Momo-Chan (Sonriendo coquetamente)

Kaoru: Fshhhhh!!!!

Saky: (Colgándose del cuello de Kaoru) No te pongas celoso, sabes que te quiero mas que a nadie (Sonriendo, luego de que Kaoru se sonrojara notablemente) Te ves tan lindo así!! (Apunto de asfixiarlo)

Inui: Si sigues apretando así de fuerte a Kaoru hay un 90 de probabilidades de que no sobreviva

Saky: (Soltando a Kaoru) Quien eres??

Inui: Mi nombre es Inui Sayadaru

Saky: ... (Mirando a Momo) El es un poco raro no??

Momo: ...Algo...

Oishi: u.uU No deberían hablar así de la gente

Saky: Que tiene de malo...por cierto, como te llamas??

Oishi: Mi nombre es Syuchiro Oishi...

Ryoma: Mada mada dane (Dirigiéndose a Eiji que de atrás sigue repitiendo lo de antes)

Saky: KAWAIIIII!!!! (Abrasando a Ryoma) Como te llamas??

Ryoma: Mi...no...mbre...es...ryo...ma

Saky: Eres muy tierno!!

-Ryoma se cubre con la gorra con la cara completamente roja saliéndole humito de la cabeza de tanta vergüenza-

Saky: Y tu como te llamas??(Dirigiéndose a Kawamura)

Kawa: yo...mi nombre es Kawamura Takashi

Saky: Eres muy tierno... (Sonriendo al ver a kawamura sonrojado) y quien es el retrasado??

Eiji: Yo ser Eiji Kikumaru... (Golpeando su pecho al terminar cada palabra) Yo ser Humano...Yo querer paz (Separando los dedos al puro estilo del saludo de star treck)

Saky: Pequeño extraterrestre, NO por tener los ojos de diferentes colores significa que soy de otro planeta ¬¬, Además es un don!

Eiji: TT.TT Perdón... (Interrumpe un gran rugido proveniente de su estomago)

Oishi: Por que ruge tu estomago...no comiste??

Eiji: Es que al meter a Lulupapa a mi mochila se aplasto por completo mi almuerzo TT.TT (Mostrando una hoja de papel con diversos dibujos de Sushis)

Tlap esep Saky: Lulu...QUE????

Eiji y Saky: Lulupapa, El oso de felpa!!!!!(En ese momento Eiji mira a Saky con cara de espanto)

Eiji: Como sabes eso???!!!

Saky: Es que yo ya había ido a esa tienda y reserve ese osito...pero al volver a buscarlo el vendedor me dijo que un loco había estado fastidiándolo hasta que tuvo que darle el oso y un cepillo de dientes para que se largara, lo consiguió, el loco se fue feliz cantando lulupapa-lulupapa (Diciendo con cara de pocos amigos a Eiji y con los cachetes inflados)

Eiji: Ji-ji (interrumpiendo de nuevo su estomago)

Saky: Descuida eso lo veremos después, ahora come (entregándole un pequeño paquete con comida con la misma cara de antes)

-Saky sonríe viendo a Kaoru comer la comida que le trajo, mientras los demás murmuran cuando de pronto suena la campana, al escuchar esto, Saky cambia su cara angelical a una psicópata maniática y rápidamente desaparecen Momo, Ryoma, Eiji, Tezuka y Kaoru dejando una estela de humo grisáceo, proveniente de Saky la cual sostiene a todos los chicos en el aire al mas puro estilo HULK tirando al shockeado Eiji el cual continua repitiendo "miren, una chica" en un carrito de supermercado salido de...algún lugar desconocido, luego al aun boquilleno Momo, seguido del caldo de cerebro llamado Ryoma, para después depositar suavemente a Kaoru en la reconfortable cama de titulares cubriéndolo con una manta de dudosa procedencia, y para terminar con broche de oro, una linda mochila de Tezuka convulsivo. Después de terminada tan bizarra pero grandiosa proeza, desaparece dejando dos líneas de fuego al estilo de "volver al futuro-  
-Mas lejos se vuelve a ver a la a veces invisible Saky tomando a Kaoru del carro y dejándolo frente a la puerta de su salón, dándole un beso en la frente, para luego volver donde se encuentra el carro y tirarlo escaleras abajo y terminar desapareciendo nuevamente escaleras arriba con su linda mochila (Tezuka)-

Oishi: UO.O vi-vi-vieron eso???(Apuntando con el dedo hacia el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba esta peculiar chica)

Fuji: Que chica mas interesante...

Kawa: Si, se puede decir que es fuera de lo común...

Inui: D-A-T-O-S...datos, datos muchos datos...JA, JA, JA, JA (Con cara de psicópata lunático)

* * *

**MisteriosaSaky(o saky como prefieran):** eso es todo x ahora...si tienen alguna idea agradeceria q la dijeran...aun quedan muxas cosas por descubrir y una q otra sorpresa...nos vemos!!!! 


	2. LA GUERRA POR LULUPAPA!

**_Saky:_** Ya estoy de vuelta!!!!! verda q me extrañaron?? bueno espero q disfruten del cap tanto como yo...XD

**

* * *

**

**"La guerra por Lulupapa!!"**

-Terminando las clases los chicos se dirigen a las canchas para sus prácticas habituales, encontrando a Saky en ellas con una raqueta tratando de hacer botar mas de tres veces la pelotita (que por diversas distracciones no lo consigue)-

Momo: (aguantándose la risa) Parece que tu novia no sabe jugar muy bien...

Kaoru: Fshhhh...

Arai: (al lado de Saky) lárgate, las prácticas del club están por comenzar y estorbas

Kaoru: (al lado de Arai) Fshhhhh (sonando molesto)

Arai: Ves...el sempai esta de acuerdo conmigo

Saky:(sonriendo gentilmente) Por que no te fijas bien

Arai: (voltea a ver a Kaoru y se aterroriza al ver la mirada de odio dirigida hacia su persona) Se-Sempai...hice algo mal??

Saky: Kaoru...no te pongas así...si?? (Con una tierna sonrisita)

Kaoru:(ya relajado)...Vamos...

Saky: (colgada del brazo de este) Esta bien...

Arai: Que rayos pasa??

Momo: Será mejor que no te metas con la novia de mamushi

Arai: SU NOVIA??

-En frente de Saky se encuentra Eiji, al verlo se le acerca molesta-

Saky: Me vengare por lo de Lulupapa!!

Eiji: Como?? Jugando tennis?? (En tono sarcástico típico de Fuji)

Saky: Si eso quieres...soy mejor que todos los de este club de tennis juntos!!!

Eiji: Si estas tan segura por que no lo pruebas!!!

Saky: Eso haré!!! ...pero...

Eiji: Que?? acaso ya te estas retractando??!!

Saky: No!!! Pero si yo gano me quedo con lulupapa...y por cada partido una apuesta diferente...

Eiji: Esta bien!!! Todos los titulares jugaremos contigo...NO TIENES OPORTUNIDAD!!!

Momo: No debería hablar por nosotros...

Ryoma: Es cierto...

Kawa: Por que Eiji esta de tan mal humor??

-Grrraaaaag (el estomago de Eiji)-

Saky: Por que suena tanto tu estomago?? Si te regale algo de comida...

Eiji: No la comí...temía q tuviese veneno...

Saky: Yo cuando tengo un problema lo resuelvo de frente y no a escondidas!!!

Eiji: Eso que importa...

Saky: Si, eso no importa como total tú no sabes de educación...

Eiji: Edu...que??

Saky: Lo que importa aquí es lulupapa!!

Tlap: Lulu QUE?????

Eiji y Saky: LULUPAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lo hemos dicho mil veces!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Luego se miran saliéndole rayos de los ojos estilo Superman-

-Se escucha un carraspeo proveniente de la entrada de las canchas y todos se voltean-

Entrenadora: A mi me párese una muy buena idea lo de las apuestas...les puede servir de entrenamiento extra...

Tlap: QUEEEEE???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Momo: Y de donde salio...

Eiji: Usted es una Vieja mágica...apareció de la nada...

Kawa: Entrenadora...desde cuando esta aquí...

Oishi: Esta segura??

Entrenadora: (Sonriendo) Si y les aseguro que Tezuka también esta de acuerdo...

Eiji: QUEEE!!!! Es mi idea o todos aquí están locos???? (Dice balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás frotándose los brazos)

Momo: Haber...déjeme entender...si jugamos con gente peor que nosotros... MEJORAMOS????? (Frotándose la cabeza)

Inui: (Buscando como desesperado en su cuaderno alguna clase de datos) Esta mal...esta mal...todo mal...

Ryoma: Ahhh???...que????...yo que???...

Fuji: Mmmmmm, muy interesante...parece que tendremos que conseguir a otro entrenador y capitán...yo me ofrezco...

Kawa: Si usted lo dice... (Eiji le pasa una raqueta) NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ES IMPOSIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALGUIEN COMO YO NO JUGARA CON UNA PRINCIPIANTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saky: Mmmmmm (Inflando los cachetes) No soy principiante...llevo dos años jugando...

Eiji: Esta bien, jugare contigo pero solo para humillarte, entendido??

Saky: Si tu lo dices….

Eiji: Menos charla y mas acción!!!!

-En la cancha los jugadores deciden quien hará el saque...-

Saky: Saca tu...

Eiji: No, saca tu!!

Sumire: Porque no lo deciden como se haría normalmente n.nU

Eiji: (tomando la raqueta haciéndola girar) Que eliges??

Saky: Tengo el presentimiento de que será smooth (dicho y hecho XD)

Sumire: La ganadora es Saky...

Saky: Bien...que sirva él...

Juez: Servicio para Kikumaru, partido de 1 set, comiencen!!

-El partido da comienzo...-

-El saque de Eiji es sorprendentemente rápido...pero es devuelto por Saky...lo que provoca que de comienzo un peloteo incesante lleno de acrobacias por parte de Eiji...-

-Fuera de la cancha los chicos comentan...-

Momo: Juega muy bien...

Fuji: Es cierto...

Inui: Estos son muy buenos datos

-De vuelta al partido...aun ninguno ha ganado el punto inicial...-

Eiji: Como es que juegas tan bien?? Si ase un rato ni siquiera eras capas de pegarle a la pelota!! Además dijiste que llevabas 2 años jugando tennis...NO ME PUEDE GANAR ALGUIEN QUE ACABA DE APRENDER A JUGAR TENNIS!!!

Saky: Es cierto que llevo jugando 2 años...pero como profesional n.n...y lo de que no le pegaba a la pelota es porque habían muchas distracciones n.n...Como las nubes...los chicos...las hormigas...los gatos...

Eiji: a si... (Indica al cielo detrás de Saky) MIRA UN ZOMBIE VOLADOR!!!

Saky: (dándose vuelta perdiendo el punto) DONDE??!!

Tlap: O.OU

Saky: No se vale!!!! Me engañaste!!!! ¬¬

Saky: KAORU!!!! EL ES MALO!!!!!! TT.TT (armando todo un espectáculo para que Kaoru la mire)

Tlap: n.nU

Kaoru: Fssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... -///-U

Eiji: Podemos seguir con el partido?? u.uU

Saky: (volviendo a su pose "seria") No permitiré que me ganes!!

-Eiji saca y es devuelto por Saky, luego Eiji la devuelve con una acrobacia diciendo...-

Eiji: (apuntando detrás de Saky con el dedo) MIRA!!! UN DUENDE MAGICO!!

Saky:(se voltea y golpea la pelota de espaldas con una increíble acrobacia ganado el punto) ¬¬ no volveré a caer!!

Tlap: OoO

Saky: (moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro) KAORU!!!! VISTE ESO??!!!! LO VISTE??!!! VISTE COMO DEJE EN RIDICULO A ESE NIÑO GATO DE PELO ROJO??!!!! LO VISTE??!!! VOY A GANAR POR TI KAORU!!!! ESTO LO AGO POR TI!!! TE QUIERO!!!

Tlap: u.uU

Kaoru: u///////u

Fuji: Me gusta su estilo…degrada a la gente y pone en ridículo a otros…..es hábil…

Inui: Mmmmmm….de verdad que es interesante….cambio de la nada su estilo de juego y lo adecuo a las capacidades de Eiji…es mas, según los datos sus habilidades en este momento coinciden en un 100...ya te diste cuenta, no Ryoma?

Ryoma: Mada mada dane….

-Vuelven a mirar a la cancha y cuando anuncian el punto (N/A: arbitro retrasado…será porque es Arai??) Saky va a su bolso y de ahí saca un parche y se lo coloca en la mejilla Imitando a Eiji-

Saky: Prepárate, ahora si jugare enserio hoi…

Eiji: Esto me empezó a gustar…veamos cuanto resistes mi ritmo hoi…

-Eiji ase su saque el cual es devuelto por Saky con una acrobacia, Eiji responde y comienza el peloteo…-

Inui: Fuji, donde esta Tezuka?? Le quiero mostrar unos datos

Fuji: Se fue con Oishi a revisar unas cosas…

-En los vestidores masculinos n///n-

Oishi: (Cambiándose de camisa)…Hay mucho alboroto allá afuera…como crees que vaya el partido??..

Tezuka: Ganando Saky… (También cambiándose de camisa)

Oishi: O.o MIRA TU BRAZO!!!!! Que te sucedió!!!…lo tienes todo hinchado y con puntitos de sangre!!!!!!

Tezuka: ….."Cosas"…..

-Flash Back-

Saky: Tezuka…Tezuka…Tezuka…Tezuka…Tezuka… (Picándolo con el dedo en su brazo y Tezuka con cara de -.-)

-Segunda hora-

Saky: Tezuka!...Tezuka!…Tezuka!...Tezuka!...Tezuka!...(Picándolo con un portaminas y Tezuka con cara de ò.ó)

-Desde la tercera hora hasta finalizando clases-

Saky: Tezuka péscame…Tezuka péscame…Tezuka péscame…Tezuka péscame…Tezuka péscame… (Picándole con el portaminas y en reemplazo de la mina en su punta una aguja…Tezuka con cara de Ò.ÓU)

Tezuka: (levantándose de su asiento y volteándose hacia Saky) DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS PEQUEÑA NIÑA MAL CRIADA!!!!!!

Prof.: Joven Tezuka, lo lamento mucho…jamás pensé que pasaría esto, pero temo pedirle que se retire del salón….

Saky: Ves por molestoso ¬¬…

Tezuka: u.u….libertad….

Prof.: No comprendo por que a estado tan distraído hoy…cada pregunta que le hago la ha tenido que responder la joven Saky….

-Tiempo real-

Tezuka: ...Solo cosas….Vamos…

-De vuelta a las canchas-

Inui: Esto es imposible…

Momo: Que pasa??

Inui: A superado mis expectativas…ha logrado imitar a Eiji al limite de lo imposible…no, no, ya supero esa barrera…se puede decir que tenemos una copia exacta de Eiji frente a nuestros ojos…sea en modo de juego, en personalidad, en costumbres…en TODO…pero con el ultimo esfuerzo, todo habrá sido en vano…

Fuji: Es un rival de cuidado…a logrado imitarlo, que de por si es difícil, y además sin ninguna clase de datos…en este caso no solo es cansancio sino estrés mental de estar luchando contra si mismo…a ti te han pasado cosas así, no Ryoma??...crees poder contra esta amenaza??

Ryoma: Mada mada dane…

-En la cancha se ven ambos totalmente petrificados y el marcador va 15-30 a favor de Saky-

Eiji: Eres bastante buena hoi…pero ese ultimo esfuerzo gasto tus energías…estoy seguro hoi…

Saky: Si es cierto que en el último punto gaste gran parte de mi energía…pero todo eso tendrá recompensa…

-Saky pide un segundo a el arbitro (Arai) y se dirige a su bolso de donde saca una botellita de "agua" con una pequeña etiqueta de advertencia que dice "solo para cansancio extremo" ya saben esas botellitas con bombilla-

Saky: Hace mucho tiempo que no me veía obligada a utilizar este recurso…mi…"Jugo súper energizante y repotenciado versión 2.0"

Inui: Que contiene??...

Saky: Es un secreto o. pero te puedo decir que es muuuuuy dulce….

Inui: Kaoru lo has probado alguna ves??...me podrías decir su consistencia??...

Kaoru: No, es muy peligroso…además es muy viscoso y párese tener vida propia….Fshhhh...

Kawa: Es como el de Inui??

Kaoru: Es lo contrario, pero el efecto es parecido en cierto modo….

-Saky bebe el contenido de la botella, para comenzar con temblores a causa del exceso de energía-

Saky: Ya, empecemos, sirve, apúrate, ya, sirve... (Mientras se pone en posición con múltiples temblores por el exceso de energía)

Eiji: Bueno pero no alegues después cuando te den convulsiones de cansada...

-Eiji sirve...después de un rato se ve a todos los espectadores y mas, semiconscientes shockeados-

Inui: Es...es...esto es...Debo conseguir la receta de ese jugo...su rendimiento cambio radicalmente...

Fuji: Sabia que esto se pondría interesante y sadic...digo divertido...

Ryoma: mada mada mada mada mada mada...O.o

-Llega Tezuka no muy sorprendido por el resultado y reprende a todos con 30 vueltas incluido los jugadores-

-Se ve a todos corriendo comentando del resultado y señalando a Saky la cual va a una velocidad increíble mientras Eiji va con principio de asma y preinfarto al final del grupo...-

Sumire: Es increíble tu amiga Tezuka...

Tezuka: no hables de eso...

Sumire: como cuantas vueltas lleva tu "amiga" ¬¬

Tezuka: Como 200 y sigue con energías...su jugo es increíble...

-Inui como de costumbre dando su famosísimo jugo a los que llegan tarde con mas de 19 inconcientes llega por fin Eiji-

Saky: (con 229 vueltas de ventaja a Eiji) SED, SED, SED, SED, SED, SED!!!!!!

-Inui con el jarro de jugo en la mano para Eiji solo alcanza a ver un rayo que distorcianaba la imagen a su lado cuando se da cuenta que ya no tiene el jarro...-

-Mas alejado se ve a Saky bebiendo el ultimo contenido de la jarra y disminuyendo la velocidad...-

Saky: (corriendo normal y mirando sus manos) Es extraño...el efecto por esa dosis siempre a durado una semana...y ya no tiritan mis manos...

Inui: (anotando) jugo especial de inui...es...20...contrarresta...100...energético de Saky... (N/A: anotando varias cosas por eso el salto de info. XD)

-Fuji viendo con cara malvada el jugo de Saky que quedo olvidado en una banca...-

Fuji: Haber como sabe esto... (Tomo una gota con el dedo desde la bombilla y la prueba...)

Fuji: dulce...dulce!...Muy dulce!!!!...MUY, MUY DULCE!!!!!...AHHHHHHH...AYUDA DULCE, DULCE, DULCE!!!!!!! (Agarrándose el cuello con la lengua afuera)

-Fuji cae con convulsiones severas en el suelo y echando una especie de espuma cafesosa por la boca...eiji por otro lado desesperado llamando a la ambulancia lo ultimo que se ve de esta triste escena es a Fuji entrando a la ambulancia con los paramédicos listos para reanimar...-

Inui: (anotando)...efecto peligroso para la salud...consultar antes de tomar...

Oishi: (preguntando a Eiji) y que dijeron los paramédicos O.o?...

Eiji: no se algo así como que entro en coma diabético...o algo por el estilo...

Momo: Como fue que a ti no te pasó eso???...(dirigiéndose a Saky)

Saky: No se...la ultima ves que me paso algo fue...fue... Solo se que me subió un punto el azúcar...

Tlap: O,oU!!!!

* * *

**_Saky:_** el proximo capitulo se titula..."La cita de Kaoru" no se lo pierdan...pero la verda es q estoy falta de ideas...ME AYUDARIAN?? o cuando resiva 5 o mas reviews en este cap lo subo...(siempre y cuando lo aya terminado XD) BYE!!!!! 


	3. LA CITA DE KAORU!

**_Saky:_** espero que les guste...este cap me costo muxo y quedo muy largo asi q lo tube que dividir en 2(aunque la verdad no he escrito nada de la segunda parte XD) de antemano me disculpo x las esenas ridiculas y degradantes en que pondre a los personajes, por su comprencion muchas gracias XD

**PD:** gracias x las ideas...aunque la verdad ya tenia pensada la mayoria XD exepto una q mas adelante le dedicare un capitulo completito XD SI!! el de buscando la cura, FELICIDADES AL DE LA IDEA(pero ahora es mia ¬¬) XD

**PD2:** para los q no saben...**_TLAP_** significa **_TODOS LOS AHÍ PRESENTES_** XD

**

* * *

**

**"La cita de Kaoru!!"**

-Ya terminado el entrenamiento se ve al "especial" grupito saliendo...con una todavía alterada Saky un desanimado Eiji y un preocupado Oishi... (N/A: La verdad que son bastante especiales) todos con sus respectivos bolsos de raquetas incluyendo a Saky y todos con sus mochilas el único cambio es el de la mochila de Saky que ahora mas bien párese la de Eiji con Lulupapa dentro-

Momo: ¬¬ que linda te ves Saky con esa ropa... (Viendo a Saky con una falda con patas debajo una polera no muy llamativa y con las respectivas muñequeras en donde mas sino en sus muñecas XD)

Saky: Grax n.n

Kaoru: Fshhhh...

Ryoma: Momo no íbamos a ir a comer??

Momo: O.o Despertaste!!!! Ya pensaba que te habías convertido en zombie...Ah cierto vamos a la hamburguesería...quieres ir Saky??...el único pero es el tema del pago...pero te lo explico después de que comamos, no Ryoma??(Se ve a Ryoma con una leve sonrisa disimulada)

Saky: Parece interesante pero estoy un poco ocupada...lo podemos dejar para otro día...

Kaoru: (mirando a Saky) Vamos??

Saky: Si vamos...Nos vemos!!!...Fue muy entretenido jugar con ese novato adiós!!!...

Eiji: NO SOY NOVATO!!!!... Oye hay algo que me preocupa...

Saky: que??

Eiji: Porque tienes la oreja de lulupapa de esta for... (Yendo a tocar la oreja del exagerado muñeco que sobresalía de la mochila de Saky)

Saky: NOOOOOO, NO LO TOQUES!!!!! ES EL PUNTO DE SUSTENTO, SI LO TOCAS VA A EXPLO...

-toque-

-BUUUUUMMM!! Se ve algo así como la miniatura de la bomba en Hiroshima en la mochila de Saky (sin insultar a los afectados por ese hecho...)-

Saky: ...Tar...

Tlap: O.O

-Saky se pone a recoger todas sus cosas con ayuda del arrepentido Eiji y el indiferente Kaoru...todos los demás...pues...pasmados...-

Saky: Pues, ni me gustaba esa mochila...suerte que no le paso nada a lulupapa...

Eiji: Lo siento hoi, perdón hoi, disculpas hoi, me arrepiento hoi, etc hoi...

Saky: No pasa nada...ahora si nos vamos, kaoru...

Saky: Adiós ¬¬ (mirando a eiji que sigue como ruido de fondo con distintas y novedosas formas de disculparse)

Inui: párese muy extraño el comportamiento entre esos dos...

Eiji: perdón hoi, sorry hoi, gomenasai hoi...no se mas hoi...disculpas hoi...

Momo: . Quizás tienen una cita...podríamos seguirlos...¬¬ o no ryoma??...

Ryoma: Me hablabas??...

Inui: Sigue dormido...y creo que es una buena idea...ocasión ideal para recopilar datos...

Tlap menos Tezuka: Entonces esta decidido veremos la cita de Kaoru!!!!

Momo: Y Eiji ya no tienes porque seguir disculpándote desaparecieron como hace 15 minutos... (Eiji se cae de espaldas)

-Se ve a este "especial" grupo de súper espías siguiendo a la no menos especial parejita hasta que se detienen frente a la casa de Kaoru-

Saky: Kaoru te molesta si dejo mis cosas en tu habitación esta noche????

Kaoru: Fshhhhh….no es necesario que me pidas permiso…..

-Saky entra a la casa con unas llaves de su bolso-

Saky: Voy y vuelvo….

-Se ven a las espaldas de la parejita un extraño arbusto parlante de 12 ojos-

Momo: Vaya si que tienen confianza si hasta tiene las llaves de la casa….

Ryoma; O.O

Inui: Datos datitos datotes….. (Mientras escribe es su cuaderno)

Kawa: No deberíamos estar haciendo esto….pero….la verdad….me intriga….

Tezuka: Lindo arbusto….si, eso, lindo arbusto…..

Eiji: Tezuka, no será que quieres ver a la parejita???

Tezuka: QUE??? YO??? ESPIANDO???...solo pare a ver este lindo arbusto….

Oishi: Pero tu casa no queda hacia acá….

Tezuka: emmm…..(se ve a la pareja por detrás yéndose)…SE VAN!!!!

Tlap: ¬¬

Tezuka: Que….solo les avisaba, ustedes los estaban siguiendo, no???(Rascándose la nuca)

-Se ve a la parejita caminando hacia la zona comercial en un silencio calido cruzando miradas de vez en cuando, mientras los chicos comienzan a ponerse impacientes…..-

Eiji:(viendo como la parejita acercan sus rostros) O.O SE- SE VAN...

Tezuka: A BESAR!!!!!!!

Tlap: ¬¬

Tezuka: Que no es obvio??...mejor miremos...digo miren...

Saky:(sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo pasándolo por la cara de Kaoru) tenias la cara sucia...n.n

-Desmayo general-

Saky: MIRA KAORU-CHAN!!!!!!! UN ALBERTO!!!!(Apuntando a una tienda a su lado)

Kaoru: -.-U si vamos...

-El grupo de espías comenta al lado de la tienda-

Ryoma: Casi me da un infarto...

Momo: Si paresia que nos apuntaba

Kawa: X.X...

Oishi: Kawamura reacciona!!!!!...

-Entra la parejita-

Tezuka: Entraron a la tienda...pero igual no me interesa...

-Eiji coloca una raqueta salida de no se donde en la mano de Kawamura y este despierta de un salto y el poco evidente grupo de espías se pega a la vitrina, adentro se ve un extraño ambiente de griterío de fascinación por distintos productos, por parte de Saky-

Saky: (diciendo todo a mil por hora al señor que atiende) Mira zapatillas!!!!Quiero unas para mi y otro par para kaoru-chan...tiene dulces??...también quiero pasta de dientes, sepillo de dientes...y eso también (señalando a un mostrador)...no se le olvide un kilo de azúcar, dos pasteles, media cucharada de levadura y agita asta espesar...a no eso es una receta...también quiero un oso de felpa...yyyyy una...NO!!!...tres raquetas...o cuatro??...no, tres, las necesito porque las mías tienen un rayón...sabe, hoy día comí helado y me gustan los perros...y se revolver muy bien el agua, el se llama Kaoru, tengo un peluche que se llama lulupapa que se lo gane a un niño gato y quiero tres hamburguesas con doble queso, sin tocino, con palta, papas fritas envueltas en papel de regalo con tres cintas y media, sin sal y con mucho, mucho amor...siiiiii???(N/A: Con esto resumí casi todo el fic XD)

-Desde afuera-

Tlap: O.O??

Eiji: COMO QUE NIÑO GATO???!!!

Tezuka: Shhhhh...

-Adentro-

Vendedor: Pues señorita...la verdad le entendí muy poco y de lo que entendí no tenemos nada...esto es una tienda de deportes, sabe??

Kaoru: Quiere dos pares de zapatillas, una raqueta y el pañuelo del mostrador...

Saky: Y lo mas importante...(acerca su mano a unas cintas para raquetas chocando con otras manos)

-Saky toma las dos últimas cintas-

Saky: Son mis Albertos!!!!!!

Ibu: Si y yo quiero una de esas cintas...

Saky: SE QUIERE ROBAR MIS ALBERTOS!!!!!

Ibu: No gracias, yo solo quiero una cinta...no necesitas dos o si??...

Saky: Son mis Albertos!!!!!No te daré ni uno!!!!

Ibu: MIRA NIÑA EXTRAÑA SOLO QUIERO UNA CINTA!!!!!!!!(Susurrando) maldita perra...

Saky; Ò.Ó ESCUCHE ESO NIÑO INSOLENTE!!!...

Ibu: (hablando bajo) Nadie nunca había escuchado mis insultos...

Saky: O.o??... (Señalando) Mira el pato donald!!!!

Ibu: Ahhh... (Se voltea lentamente)

-Saky pone todo sobre el mesón de la caja-

Saky: Tenga quédese con el cambio...(sale disparada de la tienda mientras Ibu busca al pato donald)

Ibu: Niña al parecer te confundiste no hay ningún pato...(volteándose nuevamente)

-Kamio aparece por detrás de un estante-

Kamio: No se confundió, lo dijo para que te voltearas...tonto...tienes que subir tu ritmo...

Ibu: (susurrando) Hija de perra que se ah creído esa bastarda...

Kamio: Me llamaste??

Ibu: n.n (susurrando) pensé que había perdido el don...(hablando normal) nada Kamio, nada...

-Saliendo de la tienda Kamio tropieza con Momo el cual observaba por una esquina a la parejita..-

Kamio: LADRON DE BICICLETAS!!! QUE HACES AQUI!!! ME QUIERES ROBAR!!!!

Momo: YO YA TE EXPLIQUE ESO...FUE POR Mggghhh

-De la nada sale Eiji que le tapa la boca a Kamio y Kawamura a Momo, a dos pasos de Ibu se ve a Tezuka yendo a taparle la boca-

Ryoma: Tezuka...la verdad, no creo que sea necesario...

Ibu: (susurrando) Maldito niño infeliz, no me consideras solo porque te crees mejor que yo...

Oishi: Me llamabas Ibu??

Ibu: n.n No, pero que están haciendo, si se puede saber??(Mirando a Ryoma)

Fuji: La verdad estamos espiando a Kaoru que al parecer tiene una cita...

Tlap de la seigaku: O.O

Oishi: Desde cuando estas con nosotros??...

Fuji: Desde que salieron persiguiendo a Saky...

Kawa: No deberías estar en el hospital??

Fuji: Quizás nunca salí de el...o,,o (abriendo los ojos)

Tezuka: Se van...

Momo: (mirando a Tezuka) No que no ¬¬... (Mirando a Kamio e Ibu) Y nos acompañan??

Ibu: Tengo una deuda pendiente con esa... (Susurrando) Perra inmunda mal nacida... (Hablando normal) Chica...

Kamio: Yo si te acompaño...además me tienes que explicar muchas cosas...

Inui: Shhhh...Hay un 100 de probabilidades de que vuelva... (N/A: perdón por el poco aporte de Inui...me había olvidado de él XD)

Kamio: Como sabes...

Inui: Los artículos les costaron menos del 15 porciento del dinero que entrego y Kaoru se acaba de dar cuenta...

Eiji: Para eso necesitas porcentajes??

Inui: (con vos triste) Es que...yo...-.-...

-Se ve a Kaoru volver a la tienda, recoger el exceso de dinero e irse hacia un supermercado….donde dentro es esperado por Saky con un carro lleno de quien sabe que cosas-

-Espías-

Momo: Go go go!(hacienda una seña con la mano estilo swat)

-Atrás de el se ve a todo el grupito pegados en la pared con las manos empuñadas como pistolas hacia arriba tarareando la música de misión imposible….muy juego de niños-

-Entran todos al supermercado-

Kamio: (dirigiéndose a Inui) y que hace él aquí?(señalando a Tezuka por sobre su hombro)

Inui: También sigue a la parejita…quizás para recopilar datos….(brillo de lentes) o por celos….

Tezuka: Quien yo???...no yo vine a comprar urgentemente…..(agarra lo primero que tiene al alcance) Esto!!

Tlap: Emmmm…..Un sostén rosa??UO.o

Tezuka: (Mirando el sostén)Emmmm….Si!!….es que lo que pasa es es es…..Para mi….para….MAMA!!!

Ibu: (susurrando) Miren donde termine, con un montón de maracos travestís….

Tezuka: (pensando) Siento como si me llamaran….

Fuji: (dirigiéndose a un sorprendido Ibu y un sonrojado Kamio) No se preocupen…desde hace rato que esta inventando excusas para negar que los sigue….

-Con la linda parejita-

-Se ve a Saky como con mil brazos poniendo a la velocidad de la luz miles de productos sobre la caja para pagarlos mientras Kaoru solo suspira-

Saky: Todo esto es muy nutritivo….te ayudara…estas muy delgado! n.n

Kaoru: Fshhhhhh (lo que significa: Estoy bien, no es necesario)

Saky: Pero que dices!! Mira tus bracitos!!! Estas que mueres de inanición!!! Quien te alimenta dios mio!!!

Kaoru: Mi madre…

Saky: Cieeeerto! n.n

-Saky paga sus compras quedando prácticamente en banca rota después de eso salen del supermercado seguidos por el equipo swat-

-La swat-

Oishi: No ivas a comprar el sostén Tezuka?

Tezuka: Emmmm….tengo que cotizar…

Inui: Hay un 97.3 de posibilidades de que sea el sostén rosado mas barato que encuentres…y lo sabes….

Ryoma: Como sabes..?

Inui: Que?!...tengo derecho a verme biee…..digo también compro para mi madre….

Ibu: Par de maracos travestis…

Inui: No me digas asi!!...

Ibu: (susurrando) Concha!! Se me olvido susurrar….

-Se ve al grupo de tavesttt…..digo swat conversando mientras persiguen a la parejita por distintas tiendas hasta que se detienen-

Saky: (mirando un oso en un mostrador con el dedo índice en la boca) Jmmmmm…..

Kaoru: Esta bien….

-Entra a la tienda-

-Grupo de dudosa sexualidad-

Momo: Ahhh….que romántico es Kaoru….no me lo esperaba de Mamushi...

Ryoma: (hablando con Kamio) Por eso yo le pongo un poco de ajonjolí y sal….

Kamio: No hablábamos de zapatillas??...

Inui: Shhhh…..tengo que recopilar datos….datos…..si! datos…..

Eiji: Esto cada vez esta mas romantico…..seeee………

Ibu: (susurrando) 136 elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña como veian que resistia furon a llamar a un camarada…..ah si!…idiotas….

-Suena un celular-

Tezuka: (Contestando) Alo??...Padre….si, se supone que hoy la bañaba….ya se….no, no me siento mal…..si se que Marilyn me extraña….si, hoy le daba su comida….estoy ocupado…..papa, solo es un bonsái, se puede cuidar solo…(para los que no saben su bonsái se llama Marilyn)

Cel: QUEEEEEE!!!!! TE SIENTES BIEN???!!!!!! DIME DONDE ESTAS Y MANDO UNA AMBULANCIA!!!!...Piiiit….piiiiit…..piiit….

Tezuka: Ups se corto n.n

Tlap: ¬¬

Tezuka: Que?! Si se corto….oh y ahora se apago….no importa, no?

-Con la parejita-

Saky: Gracias Kaoru…..te debo algo…..por eso….a lo que vinimos!

-Simplemente espias-

Momo: ºoº Esto se pone interesante…..

-Se ve a la parejita caminando por largo tiempo siempre seguida por el especial grupo-

Momo: Esto es extraño….parese que fueran a….

-Parejita-

Saky: Llegamos! …A ENTRENAR!!!!

-Swat-

Momo: La cancha de dobles callejeros…..

* * *

**_Saky:_** espero que se ayan divertido mucho...este capitulo lo termine gracias a la ayuda de muxos...especialmente x el apollo de mi hermanito loko spicopata XD BYE!!!! el proximo capitulo se titula **_"Cita de Dobles!!"_**

**PD:** manden muxos reviews o los mato a todos y borro el fic!!!!! (estoy exagerando pero manden...nesesito ideas para los capitulos)


End file.
